pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Hine
Jane is an OC created by Blue, and debuted in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories. She is eighteen years old, and is the daughter of Avery and Carolyn Hine, and sister of Logan Hine. It was also revealed she is a distant cousin of Dodeca. Overview Jane is a troublemaker, and hardly thinks stuff through. She's pretty crude, and has zero respect for most people besides her mom and dad. Jane is pretty insensitive to others as well. She has lived a very sheltered life, growing up in Hine Labs with her brother. She wields an electric lasso and a handgun, which she was trained with at a young age. However, despite her father being able to freely use light magic, and also being a cousin of Dodeca, she cannot access her light magic as she is very capable of learning it. She has bright blonde hair that is tied into two, long pigtails that reach mid-back, but she cuts all that off to ear-length sometime between the gap of Part one and Part two. She wears a blue denim jacket and jeans to match, and wears a pair of grey pioneer boats. RP History Jane has debuted in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories, and plays as a minor antagonist in the roleplay. She is first seen with her brother at Avery and Demi's graduation of the Academia, and later is part of the scheme to take over the Order and Light City. In Broken Dishes, Broken Memories, she is briefly seen with Achilles, joining a ragtag gang. In Mended Fragments, she is found doing illegal activity with Achilles and a gang, however, is soon caught for her parents trial, but soon after, one of the gang members runs her over, placing her in critical condition. Sometime after Mended Fragments, she had started doing drugs, with Achilles supplying her. In Chilling Whispers, she has almost fully healed, going through physical therapy and is on crutches. However, her addiction has grown into something dangerous and violent. will she ever recover........ Relationships Avery and Carolyn Hine She seems really fond of her parents and really looks up to them, despite their evil deeds and intentions, and her just being a pawn in their plans. Dodeca She hates Dodeca, and she doesn't even know why. She was brainwashed into thinking she was bad person by her parents, and that she has served enough time being light master. She, however, wants to break free from her parents clench, and grow closer to her cousin. Logan Hine She's never been fond of her brother, as he never had the same ideals has her and the rest of the family, and she always rude to him growing up, and because of this, Logan hates Jane, and doesn't care what happens, despite being the aunt to his kid. Order of Light apprentices The Order doesn't apprentice the way she's acting, especially zula...... Trivia * Jane is a Scorpio, being born on October 29th. * Jane plays as a secondary antagonist in a non canon RP with Xena, Laki, and Blue. She had shot Tifani in the face and left Caylum to die. * She starts doing and selling drugs, trying to cope with her parents disowning her in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories. * Her signature color seems to be yellow, as her hair is a bright blonde, and has an electric lasso. Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs made by Blue Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs